leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirAston/Erik, the Devoured Warrior
Stats |date = August 1st, 2013 |health = 6 |attack = 7 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 8 |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }}Erik, the Devoured Warrior is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities (2 level) true damage over 4 seconds. Dealing physical damage will consume the debuff for a bonus effect depending on the source of damage. Black Flames: Erik regenerates 30 health over 2 seconds for every second Black Flames has been on the attacked target. }} Erik throws an axe with intense brutality, dealing physical damage in a line. "Spiteful Axe" only applies Black Flames on the first target without Black Flames. Erik can use "Dominate" for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30/40/50/60/70 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Erik gains bonus armor penetration for his next basic attack within 5 seconds. Enemies who have been hit by "Spiteful Axe" are now feared for 1.5 second. Affected targets are feared for 2.5 seconds instead. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 20/25/30/35/40 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Erik gains 1 "Hate" stack for 2 seconds every time an enemy deals damage to him, up to a maximum of 5. Erik gains bonus armor and magic resist for each stack. On being hit by basic attacks, returns 3% Hate stacks of damage, before any reductions, as magic damage. This will not consume Black Flames. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Erik lets out a scream with such demonic force that it deals true damage to nearby enemies and afflicts them with Black Flames. |description2 = Erik deals additional True Damage on affected targets. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 225 }} The demon swallows Erik, completely taking over his body, increasing his size by 20% for the duration of "Wrath of the Abyss" and dashing to a target location, ignoring terrain and pulling enemies on the way toward the location. After arriving at the location, the demon consumes everything around him after 1.5 second, dealing additional physical damage, knocking them back and slowing them by 15%. * 275 * 325 Pulled enemies are stunned for 1.5 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Lore A starless night, the moon hidden behind thick clouds. Erik the Skullsplitter, one of the more renowned Berserkers from Lokfar, made a hellish journey to the End of the World, just barely covered against the thick snow and chilling wind. End of the World, the name given by the Berserkers to the peak of a tall mountain in Freljord close to the sea, was the location of a dark omen predicted by the fortune-reader in Erik's home. An omen said to change the face of Lokfar, if not the whole land of Valoran itself. Erik did not hesitate. Soon, he reached the peak, hearing the sea clashing against the serrated cliffs. But the Skullsplitter had no time to relax and enjoy the view, for he had a mission to fulfill. The hands grasped both his axes tightly, drawing. He let out a deep, furious roar before taunting his surroundings, claiming that there is nothing in this world able to defeat him and any challenger would be welcome to cross the blades with him. Soon, the sinister sound of metal against scales filled the air. A dark demon has appeared from the snow, just barely being able to slice Erik's chest. The battle began, the blades reflecting the glowing crimson eyes of the shadowy demon coated in dark-blue scales. A voice echoed inside of the Skillsplitter's head, gloating about finally claiming the body of a warrior. But the voice got ignored, for Erik was controlled by nothing but rage and bloodlust. Soon, he saw an opening, striking with both of his axes. The demon roared painfully. But Erik couldn't move the axes anymore. They're stuck in the body of the demon and before Erik realized what happened, he already got dragged to the edge of the mountain. Now both of them were falling down, meeting their inevitable death. Erik didn't feared his fate, for the omen has at least been prevented and he would die like a true warrior. Both landed in the sea. "You cannot defeat an Iceborn, foolish mortal..." A few days later, a deformed Erik emerged from the cold waters. The demon has fused with him, twisted his mind, made him a slave. Now, the reborn Erik will fight in the League, secretly preparing the land for the return of the Frozen Watchers with the power of the Black Flames, a manifestation of a Berserkers rage that is so cold that it burns. Notes First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. As you may have guessed, Erik is kind of like an antithesis to Olaf. While I think he's unique enough, he shares some traits with Olaf, like the axe-throwing and spending health to deal true damage (although having very different results). If you want, I would create an event when Olaf meets Erik on the Summoner's Rift, similar to Rengar/Kha'Zix and the three Freljord leaders. Other custom chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'August 25th, 2013:' Lore added *'August 1st, 2013:' Released with no Lore Category:Custom champions